Throne of the Elements
by Velkyn
Summary: A World of Warcraft RPGfic. After making a choice between two women, a paladin discovers that he was wrong about which one needed him most. Sexual situations. [OCxOC]


-This is an RPG-related work of fiction based on World of Warcraft, an MMORPG created by Blizzard Entertainment. It is drama/angst with a slice of lemon. Rated T for sexual situations. He is the property of Jasen Allen, and is used with permission. This work is written purely for entertainment value. Please don't sue me.-

* * *

He'd come to the Throne, not knowing what to expect. He only knew the letter she'd sent, and what his squire had told him: she had taken his decision hard. Harder than anyone had expected. She was hollow, now; shattered, inside.

In spite of his training - and he'd been trained to kill, ruthlessly and without remorse - he wanted more than anything to protect. But he hadn't; instead, he'd destroyed someone he loved. Not with a sword, but with a choice.

When he heard her voice, he turned, his eyes wide with shock. She was wrapped in Shadow, returned to the safety of the Darkness. He whispered her name, and she closed her eyes against it.

"Say that again," she murmured. He did not attempt to misunderstand her; she'd told him, in her letter. She needed to hear him speak her name. And he did, gently and kindly.

"Why did you come?" Her eyes were tinged with pain; her expression, broken.

He looked helplessly at her. "Because you asked me to," he said, simply.

She turned away from him, the Shadow darkening around her. "I told you - I have no respect for your position. You know the risk, paladin."

He stared at the ground. "I'm no paladin," he murmured.

She shook her head. "Of course you are," she replied, her voice nearly breaking. "You chose your path because it was the path of honour. You made a promise, and you are keeping it."

"That... isn't the reason." He took a deep breath. "Wasn't the reason." His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

She lifted her head, and slowly turned to look at him. "It wasn't?"

He stepped towards her, trying to see past the shadows that enveloped her. "Priestess... I thought you didn't need me."

She stared at him. "You thought -" She laughed, a harsh, humourless sound. "Knight, did you ever wonder why I asked you to remain my friend, even if I lost you to her?" She shook her head, her laughter changing to a groan. "I needed you in my life. So badly, I thought I would be able to watch you marry another woman, just as long as I could..." She trailed off, shaking her head again. "But I can't. I can't do it. I needed you - I need you."

He took another step towards her, and swallowed thickly. His voice was low and soft. "I needed what you were," he murmured.

The pain in her eyes was unmistakable. "And I need to be that person again, Knight," she replied, desperation in her gaze and in her voice. "But I can't be. Not without you." She choked back a cry and turned away again, burying her face in her hands.

He bit his lip and looked down at the ground. Tentatively, he took one last step, closing the distance between them. Lowering his head, he whispered in her ear: "Then I was wrong about who needed me most." He wrapped his arms around her, gently holding her to him.

At his touch, the Shadow slipped away. She blinked, and glanced at him over her shoulder. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, and her voice shook. "K- Knight?"

He turned her towards him, placing one finger under her chin and lifting her face to his. He looked at her for a long moment, before lowering his mouth to hers and kissing her, slowly and tenderly.

She moaned, and nearly fell against him. Breaking the kiss, she looked up at him with wide eyes, touched with confusion. "Knight," she whispered, "you don't belong to me."

He shook his head, smiling gently. "I don't belong to anyone but myself, priestess. And I -" He stammered a moment, the tips of his ears turning red. He slipped his arms around her waist, leaning down to murmur in her ear: "- I need you as much as you need me."

She gasped softly, sliding her arms around his neck and holding him close. Her eyes were shut tightly against her tears; she rested her cheek against his chest and whispered his name as he folded her in his embrace. They stood there for a long moment, as the elements rolled by and the purple sky glittered overhead.

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head before lifting her chin again. She smiled quietly up at him, and he brushed his mouth against hers.

"The first time we were here, you told me you loved me," she murmured, tracing the line of his jaw with one finger.

He smiled down at her, and nodded. "And I still do."

She slid her hands into his hair, pulling him closer, and whispered against his lips: "Show me." She kissed him, and murmured again: "Show me. And I will show you how much I need you."

He closed his eyes and pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply. She melted against him, the two of them sinking to the soft bank. His hands moved over her, following the contours of her body, and he pushed her back onto the grass, never once breaking the kiss. His hands trembled as he unlaced her robe, his mouth still against hers. There was an urgency in his touch, but it was tempered by gentleness, and his love for her.

She let him pull the silk from her body, studying him as he gazed at her. There was hunger in his eyes; need, passion - and hesitation.

She smiled gently at him. "Am I the first..?" Her tone was neutral, mild with curiosity, but without expectation.

"Not .. quite," he replied, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. Understanding dawned in her eyes, and she reached up to touch her fingers to his cheek.

"Let me show you," she murmured, and took his hands in hers. As one, they moved over her body; he alternated his gaze between her form and her face, studying her reactions as he would an opponent on the battlefield - judging when and how she would respond. In the quiet of the afternoon sun, he learned where to taste her, what to say, how to touch her to best effect. When she moaned in pleasure, his heart raced; when she cried out with release, he could bear it no longer.

Breathing heavily, her eyes sparkling, she helped him undress, allowing her gaze to wander over him. He had a warrior's build: muscular, toned, and firm. She reached out to touch him, trailing her fingers down his chest, sliding them over his stomach, brushing them against his hip. At last, she looked up into his eyes.

"Now," she whispered. "Show _me_."

He groaned, plunging his fingers into her hair and covering her body with his own. She tilted her head back and sighed softly as he moved against her, within her. Lowering his mouth to her neck, he kissed her throat, murmuring her name into her skin.

Now it was her turn to tremble. He held her tightly, giving in to his need for her. She bit her lip and clutched at him as he cried out into her hair. She ran her nails gently down his back, then slipped her arms around him, holding him close. His shoulders shook slightly, and she could feel his tears on her skin.

"No guilt," she whispered into his hair, sliding her fingers through the auburn waves. "No guilt, and no regrets. Only love..."

He lifted his head and looked down at her. "And need," he murmured, touching his lips to hers in a lingering kiss. She shifted beneath him, and he groaned into her mouth, his kiss becoming more urgent. She arched her back and lifted her hips to meet his once more.

As the Outland sky faded from purple to black, they gave in to their need, lost in each others' arms.


End file.
